


[fanart] each breath you take is mine

by slowestdive



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Facials, Hair-pulling, M/M, NSFW Art, Post-Fall (Hannibal)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 02:24:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17654249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowestdive/pseuds/slowestdive
Summary: 'will graham sucking dick has got to be a sight to behold, surely...', i thought; it all got a bit out of hand after that.in which: will graham sucks hannibal's dick, hannibal keeps a firm grip on will's hair to make sure will can't quite swallow it all, and i generally have a tough time coping with everything that involves these two.





	[fanart] each breath you take is mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [becka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/becka/gifts).



> for my birthday, i asked Becka if they'd write me a little thing about will giving hannibal a blowjob, and in exchange for that i'd draw a thing in which will graham sucks dick and really rather likes it. this is that thing. (and, let's be honest, it's as much a birthday present to myself as it is a gift for you, Becka. i hope you like it, darling!)
> 
> ps: it's deliberately a little dark in terms of colours to fit the tone of the show, of course; turning your screen brightness up helps with being able to see the little details better!

[title taken from ['beautiful crime' by tamer](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hSb2UJqrtd4), which is deliciously hannigram and what i was listening to on loop whilst finishing up this piece. i still cannot believe i have fallen into a cannibalistic rabbit hole.]

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Each breath I left behind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17877371) by [becka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/becka/pseuds/becka)




End file.
